Juxtaposed
by Punk Knut
Summary: Anna has grown up without Harry in her life, but when Harry tries to recreate the connection with his daughter, Anna is resilient. But when Anna falls in love, she craves her father's approval. But will Harry approve? HGHP
1. Determination

**Juxtaposed: Chapter One

* * *

**

**Summary:** Anna has grown up without Harry in her life, but when Harry tries to recreate the connection with his daughter, Anna seems resilient. But when Anna falls in love, she seems to crave her father's approval more than anything. But will Harry approve?(HG/HP)

_Disclaimer:_ Don't own any of J.K's characters, no money was made from this story.

**Chapter One: Determination.

* * *

**

"Harry! Harry, I'm not joking, make this thing come out!"

"'Mione, I can't. It'll only be a little longer, just breathe, honey."

"Breathe! Harry..."

Harry clenched his wife's hand tightly, trying to block her screeches from his mind. Birth wasn't exactly easy, he knew that. But Hermione had to be over-exaggerating. Looking over at his best friend, Ron, he could see his reaction mirriored.

Ron blinked down at Hermione, mouth slightly agape. Ron shook his head and looked up at Harry.

"Harry, can you remind me to send my mum something really expensive when we get out of here," Ron sputtered.

Harry simply nodded, not even listening. The healer had suddenly exclaimed loudly.

"What? What?" Harry burst out nervously, his eyes flicking to the healer. Hermione let out a gasp of pain, her grip on Harry's hand tightened.

"Nothing, nothing," the healer muttered, he directed his attention back to Hermione.

"What!" Harry demanded.

"The baby, it... stopped."

"What do you mean it stopped?" Ron burst out this time.

Hermione shook slightly. Harry and Ron clenched their hands tighter around her own, not knowing what else they could possible do at this moment.

"It just stopped coming."

"What!"

"Can't you make it move?" Harry begged.

The healer shook his head. "Not really, it should continue on its own, but..."  
"But what?" Harry and Ron yelled in unison.

"This may mean bigger problems..."

"Like?" Harry urged him to continue.

"The baby might be stuck?"

"What do you mean stuck?"

"Well, Hermione may not have dilated enough."

"You mean, the baby will be stuck, as in... stuck?" Harry seemed lost for the right word.

The healer nodded.

"But... We... what..." Ron stammered.

"What happenes now?" Harry asked, his voice quiet now.

"We wait a little longer, but then..."

"Then what?"

"Then we have to consider our options."

Hermione moaned again, looking up at Harry now.

"Harry, what's happening to my baby?"

"Don't worry, 'Mione. We'll fix it."

The healer and his assistants had turned to talk to each other at this moment. Harry became extremely silent at this moment, trying to hear what they were whispering to each other. He wasn't going to stand by while his child could die, and possibly the woman he loved.

Hermione moaned again, but this time it was deeper as though she were in more pain.

The healer turned to look at her, but this time he stopped and stared.

Harry and Ron stared also.

Harry had never seen anything like it before. Hermione's whole body seemed to shake with effort. He could see now how important this baby was to Hermione, and how determined she was to have a successful birth. After two miscarriages, Hermione wasn't going to give this one up.

Harry now remembered the feelings of disappointment and hurt Hermione had edured trying to get pregnant this time, after losing two before, her hope was almost diminished.

But now, a new hope shined in Hermione's face as she urged her baby forward.

"I don't believe it, the baby's moving," the healer breathed.

"Well don't just stand there," Ron demanded.

"Right," the healer muttered, before rushing into work.

Harry looked down at Hermione. "I... I don't know what to say," he whispered to her.

Hermione blinked up at him, her face contorted in effort, flushed and sweating. "I love you."

* * *

"Anna!"

Skidding into her bedroom, Anna slammed the door, right on her mother's face.

"Anna! You're being ridiculous!"

"No, you are. I'm not going, I'm not!"

"Anna, he's your father."

"So?" Anna spat, as she opened the door, and walked passed her mother and into the kitchen.

Hermione trailed her daughter, who seemed so determined to avoid her.

"I don't understand why you don't want to see him."

"You don't?" Anna asked sarcastically.

"Anna, please."

"No, you promised I could stay the summer with you," Anna now moved into the living room.

"But I have to work now, and Harry said he had no problem taking you. James and Lauren would love to see you," Hermione tried, hoping to push Anna a little further towards the idea.

"Lauren can't even speak, and James is like what... five?" Anna retorted.

"Anna, don't be difficult. You can't be here alone..."

"I'm sixteen! I'll be fine," Anna assured her mother.

"Well you haven't been acting very mature, how can I trust you?"

"Don't bring that up again," Anna stopped her mother in her tracks, turning on the spot. "Look, can't I just stay here, please?"

"Anna, no. You'll be flooing to your father's tomorrow morning, and that's final. Now go pack."

"I haven't even unpacked!"

"Okay, fine!" Hermione turned on her heel and marched off to her study in a huff. Anna did the same, only marching right back into her bedroom.

"This is ridiculous," Anna raged, slamming her door once more.

* * *

Well, I wasn't going to end it there, but the chapter will just be super long if I put in the next scene. So enjoy!

Until next chapter...


	2. Pink and Black

Juxtaposed: Chapter Two

A/N: This story isn't going to be very forth-coming, you'll eventully get what's going on the whole story, but I decided to not give it all away, I mean, its only the 2nd chapter, come on guys.

* * *

Chapter Two: Pink and Black

* * *

Standing next to the fireplace, Anna scowled at her mother. Hermione bustled about, forgetting and remembering things she was supposed to do before sending Anna off. Anna waited, impaitent.

"Mum, seriously. I still don't have to go. He won't even notice."

"Don't be stupid, Anna. Of course he'll notice. He's missed you terribly..."

"And you know this how?" Anna retorted, cutting her mother short. "You don't even talk to him. You hate him!"

"I don't hate him," Hermione muttered, shrinking Anna's trunk with no effort. "We just don't see eye to eye."

"Bull , you hate him, I've seen the letters he sends you..." Hermione rounded at this moment, and Anna knew she had gone too far. "Mum, I... I didn't mean it like that..."

Hermione passed Anna her trunk, wordlessly. She pointed to the floo powder, and walked out of the room.

"Mum! Mum! Don't I even get a goodbye."

"Goodbye!" Hermione's voice spat sourly from the next room.

Sighing, Anna pocketed her luggage and grabbed some floo powder.

* * *

"ANNA!"

"Hey... Jimmy," Anna muttered as tiny arms wrapped themselves around her legs. Releasing herself from the clutches from her younger brother, Anna led her younger sibling through a door to her left. Harry's house was enormous, though what else would you expect of a famous auror? Anna didn't like her father's job, she thought it just over-rated him even more than before. He was getting a bit of a big-head, at least she figured he was.

Opening the door, Anna found herself in the downstairs family room, and in front of the dreaded step-mother.

Kate was the kind of woman you stepped into your territory and set up camp. Anna didn't like her, that was for sure. This woman figured she could replace her mother, and Anna would never except her as more than the woman who stole her father. Not that she cared that much about her father.

"Anna, how are you?" Kate asked, getting up from her seat.

"Fine," Anna lied, she was not fine. She was gunna be stuck in this hell hole for two whole months.

"Jimmy, leave your sister alone," Kate ordered, pulling her son away from Anna.

"Half-brother," Anna retorted, before turning around and walking out of the room. There was no way she was going to get suck in the torturous act of having to converse with Kate. It was be just as usual. How is your mother? How was school? What about that boy? What's his name? Ugh! She couldn't stand it.

"Okay, honey, go check out your room, your father did a little renovating," Kate called from within the room, thinking she has been the perfect step-mum and they had just had a wonderful mother-daughter moment.

'Oh God,' Anna thought, thinking of what her father could have done now. Last year had been putting ponies all over her walls - the man had serious teenage issues.

She began making her way up the stairs, until she heard the familiar call of, "Now there's my little girl," from the top of the stairs.

'Great.'

Looking at the top step, there stood her father, the famous Harry Potter.

"Hey, Dad."

"How are you, Princess?"

"Why does everyone ask that?" Anna huffed, passing Harry on the stairs.

"Well, I haven't seen you in a year."

"Really? A whole year?" Anna asked sarcastically.

"Anna, don't be like that. You only just got here."

"Like what?" Anna remarked, walking down the hall. Harry did the all too familiar task that Hermione did, he trailed her.

"Anna, why do we have to go through this every time?"

"I don't know, _Dad, _maybe if you'd spent the last decade at home then we'd be all happy family."

"I've been at home."

"Our home, Dad, with Mum and me."

"This is your home too."

"Could have fooled me," was where it finished as Anna turned the corner and closed the door to her room. Harry's knocks were heard, which Anna ignored, as she took in the room around her. The walls were bright pink, and not just a fluro pink, but a blindingly fluro pink.

"Dad!"

"Hold on," Harry's voice came through the door. Anna knew he was magically opening the door, as usual. "What?" he asked when he entered. "What happened?"

"The walls..." Anna was speechless.

"You like them?"

Anna turned to her father, a frown on her face. "Dad, I haven't liked pink since... since I was about Jimmy's age."

"You told me you loved pink," Harry looked a little confused.

"When I was five, Dad, five!"

"Well what's your favourite colour?" Harry asked, pulling his wand out of his pocket again and pointing it towards the walls.

"Black, just make them black," Anna said dully. Her favourite colour was not black, it was blue, but she didn't want to come home in another eleven years to find the walls fluro blue.

"Black? That's rather dull."

"I like dull, Dad. Dull is normal."

"Normal? Why would you want it to be normal?"

"Dad, I'm not sure if you remember your childhood, but being followed around Diagon Alley by paparazzi and having fluro pink walls weren't exactly what you wanted. I just want to be normal, like everyone else. I don't want my bloody famous father to keep changing my room, I just want to be alone, in my room, with black walls."

Harry sighed. "You had a fight with your mother, didn't you?"

"That's none of your business," Anna retorted, hating the fact that he knew why she was in such a sour mood.

"Anna, you need to give your mother a break..."

"Why? You don't. You two don't even speak unless it's organising when you want to get rid of me."

"Get rid of you? Why would we want to do that...? Wait, do you think you're mother doesn't want to be around you? She's just busy with work and..."

"Dad, give it a rest. I don't care! You don't know what I'm feeling, just get out!"

Harry sighed, walked out of the room, without saying a word.

Anna shut the door and threw herself onto her bed. Why did he have to know what she was feeling? Why did he have to try and pretend he was Mum's best friend still. They hated each other, why wouldn't they admit it to her? Why?

* * *

To be continued...

A special thanks to all my reviewers. I'm sorry this chapter isn't exactly as well written as the last, but writer's block is beginning to bite at my ankles, and I wanted to try and get alot of stuf written before it eats me again. Sorry.

Until next chapter...


	3. Lucian

Juxtaposed: Chapter Three

A/N: A special thanks goes out to all my reviewers. I would thank you all personally, but I know you guys would rather have this chapter updated quicker. Xx.

* * *

Chapter Three: Lucian

* * *

Two days later, Anna stared blankly at her father, thinking seriously that she needed to get her ears checked. She had to be hearing things. Shaking her head, she looked back at Harry.

"Okay, wait a sec., I think I just hallucinated. What?"

"Anna, stop acting childish, it's only for one night," Harry muttered, turning back to his closet.

Anna took a deep breath, attempting to calm herself. "Dad, do you have any idea what you just said?"

Harry sighed. "Yes, Anna, I do. We're going to dinner, at the Malfoy's."

Anna took a few more deep breaths. They had only ever had dinner at the Malfoy's one time before, around the time Harry and Kate had gotten together. Anna had been only eight, and the two things she remembered about it was the sneer Mr. Malfoy had given her, and the complete annoyance of having to be play with the Malfoy son, Lucian. Lucian was four years older than herself, making him more than just less interesting to play with.

The only reason why they actually went on these dinners was due to the fact that Kate's parents were good friends with the Malfoy clan, meaning they had to keep up family appearances, even if her father and Mr. Malfoy had more than a strong dislike for each other.

"Dad, seriously. Techniqually, I'm not even related to Kate, why should I even go?"

Harry rounded on her at this point. "Kate has been a good mother to you..." this was as far as Harry got before he saw the look on Anna's face.

"SHE IS NOT MY MOTHER!" Anna screaming, glaring daggers at her father.

Harry's anger dimmed as Anna said this, he knew he was on shaky territory when it came to talking mothers with Anna.

"Okay, fine. Step-mother. She had been an excellent step-mother to you. You at least owe her the curtisy of coming to this dinner," Harry told her.

Anna huffed with anger, "Let's see what Mum says about this," she grinned about to leave the room.

"I've already told her," Harry said, a grin on his face now.

"What! And she agreed that I should go?"

"She said, she couldn't imagine the thought you of locked up in this house all alone, she'd prefer if you went."

Anna gritted her teeth, "There's no way I can get out of this dinner, is there?"

Harry shook his head, "Trust me, I've tried getting out of it. If I have to suffer, the least you could do is suffer with me."

Anna sighed, "Fine, I'll go get dressed."

About to leave the room, Anna's way was blocked by Kate, who came in carrying a frilly fluro-pink gown. "Oh, Anna. I've been looking for you."

"Why?" Anna asked, dully, looking at the dress.

"I had this dress ordered in for you. Your father told me it was your fabourite colour," Kate told her, holding the hideous dress up. She obviously had figured she had done something amazingly awesome.

Anna rounded on her father, her eyes in a scowl. "I hate you," she muttered, grabbing the dress and leaving the room.

* * *

Luckily for Anna, this wasn't the only dress Kate had ever had ordered in for her. And on an even brighter note, Kate usually didn't have such bad taste. pening up her wardrobe, Anna snaked through the mound of clothes, she had careless chucked in and demanded were never touched. These were the things she never wore. She added the fluro-pink dress to the collection.

One day she planned on giving her collection of hideous and ugly to the poor; she would feel really sorry for the poor on that day. As for now, she pushed things aside until she could reach the back of the closet, and there she found her prey.

The dress was a slim, black dress made of a beautiful silk. It wrapped over the back of her neck, leaving her back bare down to her waist, and dipping into a long 'V' at the front. The dress flowed straight from her waist to her ankles. It was the best dress she owned, and obviously fitted prefectly for a night with the most snobby family she had ever met.

It was as Anna laid the dress across the bed that she realised she would have to ask either her father or Kate to help her with her hair. The problem with Anna's genes were that both her parents had the most unkept hair in the world. Her father's hair always fell at the completely wrong angle, and her mother had hair with would bush and curl all over the place. She had a mixture between both. She had gained her mother's perfect brown colour, and her father's unfortunate angles.

Finally ready, Anna sighed as they waited for the car to arrive for their departure. Kate seemed quite upset that Anna hadn't worn the dress she had given her, but Anna didn't care. She was more peeved about the fact that they had to take a muggle car to Malfoy Manor, what kind of wizards were they? Kate had refused to let them with fly or floo in their evening wear. Harry was never one to argue with Kate, so here they were, waiting for the car.

Anna was also peeved at the fact that Jimmy and Lauren didn't have to come. She understood why Lauren, at the tender age of one, couldn't come, but Jimmy was five, surely he could manage to keep awake and out of trouble just for one dinner. Kate had called in a friend of hers to babysit the kids. Anna had never wished herself to be Jimmy's age so much in her life.

* * *

Arriving at the Manor was quite scene. Kate half tumbled out of the car, as they were running late, to get to the front door. Harry and Anna rolled their eyes before coming at a much slower pace.

"Harry! Anna! Quickly, Mother and Father should already be here, and this is beyond fashionably late," Kate's shrill rang down to the car.

Anna sighed, she hadn't known the dreaded step-grandparents were going to be there.

Kate's parents were much more bearable than Kate, but they demanded Anna call them by their first names, then went into the most boring conversations about their childhood. Kate's mother, Claire, insisted that she was the most beautiful woman of her time - though Anna could clearly disagree. They were the worst kind of snobs, next to the Malfoy's, of course.

Harry and Anna finally made it to the door, just as it was pulled open by Mr. Malfoy. Though the house belonged to Draco Malfoy, he was still visited by his mother and father on these sorts of occasions, so Anna had a feeling Lucius and Narcissa would be present..

"Ah, the Potter's, how are you all?" Draco Malfoy asked, stepping aside and beckoning then in.

"Wonderful," Kate replied. Harry shook the other man's hand, saying nothing. Anna was simply silent, she had no respect for a man like Draco Malfoy.

"We're all in the downstairs common room, do join us," Draco's voice was rather deep, but icy. His eyes had that look that made you feel as though he would be likely to pour you a drink only to stab you with the bottle. It sent shivers down her spine as she thought about it.

Kate took Harry's hand, leading him to threw a door to their right. Draco laid his hand on Anna's back, pushing her slightly in the direction of the room.

"How have you been, Miss. Potter?"

Anna picked up her speed as so to have the older man's hand leave her back. "Just fine."

"And your mother?" he asked, a sly grin coming over his face. Anna didn't like that grin at all.

"You see her everyday at work, I believe you would have a better clue than myself," Anna retorted, stepping into the warm, fire-lit room.

Draco chuckled, "I see you have grown quite a mouth on yourself."

"Thank you," Anna said, smirking, knowing it wasn't a compliment.

She took her seat next to her father and turned her head away from Draco, though she could feel his eyes on her from across the room. She made her decision to stay away from that man as much as she could. She still hadn't forgotten the sneering look he had given her on her last visit.

Looking around the room, Anna noticed Lucius Malfoy, whom was in deep conversation with Kate's father - Fredrick. Their wives were beside them, discussing something of much less concentration as their eyes kept flitting to Draco and his wife - Pansy. Kate was trying to talk Harry into talking with someone else in the room, Harry seemed content to sit with his daughter. It was as Kate finally gave up and made her way over to her mother and Narcissa did Anna's attention get called to the double doors of the room, which had just swung open, admitting a rather tall, lithe man with sleek blonde hair and slightly pale skin. Though she hadn't seen him in around eight eyes, Anna knew he had to be none other than her dreaded play-partner, Lucian.

Though there was something else about Lucian, he seemed... different. His eyes seemed to take in the entire room, and finally after looking over every other occupant, his eyes fell on Anna, and stopped.

Anna's breath seemed to catch in her throat as Lucian came striding towards her father and herself. Kate's previous seat, Lucian shook Harry's hand.

"Hello, Mr. Potter. How have you been?"

"Fine," Harry replied politely, though he didn't seem that worried that Lucian had sat next to him.

"I'm rather sorry I had to miss work today, it was unavoidable," Lucian said, his voice rather formal. Anna raised an eyebrow when she saw the way Lucian looked at her father. It was almost with... deep respect.

"Oh, that's fine, Lucian. You haven't missed a day of work since... well, since ever," Harry remarked, smiling at the younger man.

Lucian's eyes wandered to Anna, Harry noticed this.

"Oh, Lucian, I'm not sure if you'd remember. This is Anna, my daughter."

Lucian stretched out a hand. "Hey there."

"Hey," Anna mumbled, shaking the hand quickly. It wasn't that she was shy, she was just trying to take in this new person. It was like she was meeting Lucian again for the first time, and it felt weird.

The sound of a shrilling bell rang through the room. Pansy got to her feet, all eyes were on her. Pansy looked nervously at Narcissa - she was still obviously nervous around her mother-in-law, even after being married to Draco for over twenty years.

"I believe that would be out dinner," Pansy said, her voice was clear and calm. "Shall we make our way into the dining hall?"

Everyone got to their feet. It was as Anna followed her father out of the room that someone caught her hand, it was Lucian. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Sit by me?" he asked.

Anna was a little taken aback by this question.

"I- er- guess," she mumbled, still in shock.

* * *

I'll just leave you guys there. The next chapter should be up shortly. Not tomorrow, as I have a few shopping problems to take care of, but maybe saturday.

Until next chapter...


	4. Politics

Juxtaposed: Chapter Four

A/N: Do not worry about the Draco-Anna thing happening here, it isn't permanent.

* * *

Chapter Four: Politics

* * *

Sitting at the table next to Lucian, Anna felt a little nervous as conversation began to turn political. Figuring if she kept completely quiet and pretended to be admiring the silverware, she wouldn't have to say a thing. It wasn't until Draco turned the conversation her way did her heart sudden skip a beat.

"So, Anna, how exactly do you feel about the Minister's Anti-Creature Employment policy?" Anna had never seen the grin on Draco's face wider than what it was at this moment. He knew Anna would have ideals much the same as her mother's and Hermione wasn't one to take Anti-Creature policies lightly.

Kate's fork slipped from her fingers and rattled against her plate, Harry sat with his mouth slightly open, his eyes wide as he stared at his daughter. Anna opened her mouth to answer, but Harry quickly shook his head. Anna knew exactly what he meant, she couldn't embarrass them with her strong political views.

"I... er... I hadn't really made my mind up about it," Anna said, taking a sip of her juice; cool and calm.

Draco smirked, "Really? I do believe I hear about a quote you made in the paper on the same issue..." Draco said, looking towards his father.

Harry put his head in his hands as Lucius pulled a clipping from his pocket. "Here, this is it, son." Lucius held the same smirk as his son.

Draco began to quote from the clipping, "'...daughter of famous progressive, Hermione Granger, and Auror, Harry Potter, says: It should be a crime the way we treat creatures these days, they have just as much right to employment as any other witch or wizard. This is racism, and its desipicable. We call ourselves the intellectual race? And what of half-breeds? Are we to ban them also, this is ridiculous, I feel ashamed at being apart of the wizarding community today...'" Draco looked up from the clipping.

All eyes turned from him to Anna. Anna's face burned with anger.

"Hadn't really made up your mind yet?" Draco asked, an eyebrow heightened.

"Father, don't attack the girl, she can have whatever political views she wishes, she just doesn't wish to offend any of you," Lucian finally spoke allowed, coming to Anna's defense.

Both Draco and Lucius were taken aback by this statement. Pansy's eyes flitted from her husband to her son and back, she seemed quote torn. Narcissa's eyes stayed on her grandson, where as everyone else had their eyes on Draco.

Draco slowly came out of his shock. "Lucian, may I please see you in the hall for a moment?"

Lucian sighed, getting to his feet. Draco followed, his anger evident.

Anna's eyes shot across the table to her father. Harry looked back at her, having lifted his head now. Kate looked across at Anna now, her expression angry.

It was Lucius whom, after a short period of silence, started conversation up again - this time with a much lighter topic. Anna was able to tune out as the adults around her chatted. Her attention was on the exit to the room. Draco and Lucian were out there for quite a while.

After ten minutes, when they hadn't returned. Anna began to get a little antsy. Lucian was probably getting on trouble for just sticking up for her. She couldn't help put feel slightly responsible.

Getting to her feet, Anna turned to the people who suddenly turned their attention to her. Anna took a deep breath, and very quietly told them, "I just need to use the rest room."

"I'll show you where it is," Kate said, getting to her feet also, her expression still of rigid anger.

"Okay," Anna agreed, her eyes shooting to her father. Harry was looking at Kate, his expression of concern.

* * *

Kate led her to the bathroom at a quick pace. Just before they reached in, Kate turned around, gripping Anna's arm extremely tight. Her face contorted in rage now. 

"I. Have. Never. Been. So. Humiliated. In. All. My. Life!" Kate hissed into Anna's face, making sure each word dripped with venom. Anna was rather taken aback. "From now on you will keep you little opinions to yourself, actually, I want you to keep yourself out of the paper entirely."

"I kind of can't help it," Anna admitted, her voice still soft. "It just sort of happens."

Using her grip on Anna's arm, Kate thudded the small her girl into the wall. "Do I not make myself clear?" Kate said through gritted teeth.

Anna's eyes widened. This woman was psycho.

"I... er... yes, quite clear," Anna told her, trying to pry her arm open.

"The bathroom is there," Kate muttered, pushing Anna in the direction of a door to her left.

Anna nodded, not moving from where she was. Kate left her arm go, turned on her heel, and marched back in the direction of the dining hall. Anna still remained against the wall, letting loose the breath she hadn't realised she had been holding in.

Anna knew she didn't need to use the bathroom at all, so she seemed quite content to stay there against the wall, that was until she heard footsteps come down the hall, in her direction.

Nearing jumping out of her skin as Draco and Lucian came around the corner, Anna stepped away from the wall, trying to pretend that she had just come out of the bathroom.

"Anna, what are you doing out here?" Draco asked, stopping in front of her. Lucian stopped also, but one look from his father made him continue down the hall and around the corner. Draco seemed to wait until Lucian's footsteps were no longer audible.

"I was using the rest room," Anna lied. She didn't much like being alone with Draco, especially not after the stunt he had just pulled at the dining table.

"Really?" Draco asked, his smirk back in place. Anna seriously felt like slapping the smirk right onto the ground, then stamping on it several times. "Well, I'm glad I caught you out here."

"Why?" Anna asked, looking suspiciously at the older man.

"It was quite good of you to deny your political views for your father, I know I wouldn't have. It was rather sweet, but you are a sweet girl, aren't you, Anna," Draco lifted his hand and brushed it across her cheek.

Anna didn't dare move, she knew no one would find her for maybe years in this enormous mansion, especially if Draco turned his wand on her. Anna had left her wand in her purse, and mentally kicked herself for her stupidity.

Draco's other hand caressed her arm. Anna couldn't believe she had gotten herself into this situation, she had been so stupid.

"Anna, did you know that as of this morning, I have been appointed your mother's boss?" Draco asked her, his fingers travelling down her bare back.

"What!" Anna stepped backwards, fearing the worst at this moment.

Draco pulled her closer to him, so their bodies were almost touching, his smirk wider than ever. "Surpirsed?"

"Well, duh!" Anna muttered, her eyes wide. Draco tilted her chin upwards, making her look into his eyes. "I... um... Mr. Malfoy, this is... wrong."

Draco chuckled, "You can call me Draco."

Anna's breath quickened as Draco leant forward, pressing his lips against her own. Draco caught her hands in his own as she attempted to push him away from her.

It was as Draco's mouth moved against her own that Anna heard footsteps draw closer to where they were.

* * *

So evil, I know I'm so bad, I shouldn't have left it there. But I will. The next part will be extremely tasty, or maybe not, I think I have an excellent idea for what is to happen next. 

Until next chapter...

Ps: special thanks to cheryl, this is how a heart breaks, Free2style1026, and loopy6idol. You guys are awesome, thanks for reviewing.


	5. Stories

Juxtaposed: Chapter Five

A/N: The story is going to start to slow down from here, I hope. I've been rushing it a bit, but now I feel I'll be able to calm it down. Hope you guys enjoy, Xx.

Chapter Five: Stories

* * *

"Draco?" the voice of Pansy called from around the corner. "Draco?"

Draco's body went rigid against her own, Anna smirked as Draco pulled his lips from her own.

"You heard her, didn't you, you little wench."

Anna continued to smirk, "What are you going to do now, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco scowled down at her before gripping her arm just as Kate had and pulling her into the bathroom she was supposed to be originally using. Draco closed the door quietly a few seconds before they heard the footsteps pass the room.

"Close call," Anna muttered, opening the bathroom door and walking out. Pansy was a few steps away from the door, she turned hearing the door open.

"Anna, have you seen Draco?" Pansy asked, looking up the hall.

"No," Anna lied, shaking her head.

"Oh, okay," Pansy sounded disappointed, then turned and continued her search up the hall.

Shrugging, Anna made her way back to the dining hall, never being so gratefull to Pansy Malfoy before in her entire life.

As she re-took her seat, no-one seemed to take much notice of her being back. No-one except Lucien and Harry, of course. Both eyed her with great suspicion.

"Are you okay?" Lucien asked, his suspicion turning to concern.

"Fine," Anna lied once more, putting on a face smile. She wasn't fine. Draco had just tried to blackmail her, in the worst way she could think. What would she do next time she was cornered? Pansy couldn;t come looking for Draco every time. Hopefully this would be the last visit they had to Malfoy Manor in a long time.

Draco appeared in the dining hall a few minutes after Pansy ended her search for him. Everyone seemed to give him an odd look when he entered, though he looked calm and collected, much unlike he had look when Anna had left him in the bathroom.

Anna avoided his gaze the rest of the night, that was until it was time to go. As they were saying good-bye, Draco leant down, kissing her cheek, as Kate and Harry walked towards the car.

"I'll be seeing you soon," he told her, his smirk back.

Anna didn't know exactly what that meant, and she hoped she wouldn't need to find out.

* * *

Thinking herself safe at home, Anna found herself at the complete opposite. Kate seemed to be watching her like a hawk, just to see if she slipped up. This was a whole new Kate, not the preppy, 'sweet', annoyingly perfect Kate she had thought her father had married. This Kate was evil, she planned on making Anna's life hell - now Anna knew the meaning of evil step-mother, and why her family was so well connected with the Malfoys; they went hand-in-hand for sure.

Kate seemed determined to make Anna look bad in front of Harry, and there was no way Anna was going to have a bad report go back to her mother, she needed her Mum to forgive her for the fight they had just before she left home. Anna was determined to be the perfect daughter.

Anna knew the best way to get Harry to think he perfect was not only to be nice, but to do Harry's most favourite thing with him - Quidditch.

Anna knew she wasn't too good at the sport, she made an okay chaser, but other than that, she was less than average. Harry seemed to make it his mission to change that.

* * *

"Come on, Anna, lay flat, now! Now! Now!" Harry yelled, sitting on his beloved firebolt.

Anna tried, but still couldn't get the right speed. "I just can't get the timing," she admited, flying over to Harry.

Harry was still chuckling at her last attempt to catch the snitch.

"Shut up," Anna pretended to look hurt, punching Harry in the arm.

Harry laughed harder at this. "I guess you got your mother's genes when it comes to Quidditch."

"Why? Was Mum really bad?" Anna asked, watching Harry contently, she loved hearing about her mother and father when they were her age.

Harry chuckled further at this. "Bad? I remember our first flying lesson, she couldn't get her broom up," Harry shook his head. "God, she was shocking."

"But not you?" Anna asked, "You probably left them all in your dust, aye, Mr. Seeker."

Harry grinned widely at this, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me," Anna said, leaning forward in her broom.

"Okay then..."

Anna spent the rest of the afternoon, listening to Harry recount stories of his days at Hogwarts. Anna could hardly believe this was her Mother and Father in the stories, they seemed like completely different people. Hermione falling for a famous seeker? Harry flying with a dragon? It was so crazy.

They eventually ended up in the living room in front of the fire, with Harry telling her about the time Uncle Fred and Uncle George had left school. She had been in stitches laughing when Kate bustled into the room, looking excited.

"Harry, Harry! You won't believe this," she said, handing him an envelope.

Harry's face fell when he looked at letter. Anna watched his eyes move back and forth as he read, his face dropping further and further.

"Isn't it fantastic!" Kate squealed, bustled back out of the room. I need to go shopping, I'll be back... later," she told them, just as she was out of the door.

"What is it?" Anna urged, moving closer, trying to read the letter.

Harry folded it closed, his face still fallen. "We have to attend the Annual Malfoy Summer Dance."

"What!"

* * *

Oh, I've just been leaving cliffies everywhere in this last week. I think I'll just stop it there now. And now you guys know if you want a new chapter, you're gunna have to review.

Until next chapter...

Ps: Special thanks go to: Free2Style1026, Jade, Mrs. Ponyboy Curtis, LaLa09, TheLoveOfHisLife, and loopy6idol. You guys rock, I give you all virtual cookies, it's the best I can do. Enjoy!


End file.
